


獾院休x蛇院准

by Cherrie_bomb



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrie_bomb/pseuds/Cherrie_bomb
Summary: HP向，51/15无差试着想象了一下在魔法世界的两人
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai





	獾院休x蛇院准

三年级，崔然竣。  
是斯莱特林的级长。

第一次了解到他，还是谈话中同院的二年级级长秀彬提到的。

学校里学生称他为“传奇巫师”，不仅魔药课、魔法史、咒语课样样精通、每次考试成绩都是数一数二。体能方面也不落下，飞行课同样也十分出色，在魁地奇里为斯莱特林赢了多次冠军。

秀彬学长以仰慕的态度诉说他的种种事迹。  
休宁凯安静地在一旁听着，一边觉得是个很厉害的人，幻想里形象很高大，是个可靠的学长。期待见他一面。

然而初见的时候，没想到和印象完全不同。

身高比自己比起来，还矮上一点。样貌整体也看起来还是纯纯的，没什么威胁性。蓝发松松软软，刘海乖顺地垂在额前。

笑起来的时候，眼睛眯成一条线。特别高兴的话，还会皱皱鼻子，显得有点傻乎乎。

可能，只有在偶尔露出有些狡黠的样子，或是无意识流露出有些媚气的神情时，才能感受到斯莱特林的气质。

他走起路来就像猫。他的行动仿佛水银流过岩石。

好看的单眼皮，眼尾细长而上挑，东方式的。  
眼眸是纯粹的黑，被那双眸注视的话，令人眩晕。

他的姿态完完全全的放松，没有注意到自己走过时吸引到的注意力、和对别人散发的影响。

而这让他简直更有吸引力了。

这是一种将人迷住的力量。那是黑魔法吗？某种迷惑的妖术？

第一学期结束的假期，休宁凯因为喜欢小动物，主动提出留校打理赫奇帕奇的驯养室，细心照顾那些神奇生物。

在人烟稀少的傍晚，回宿舍途中。不巧遇到几个斯莱特林的坏学生，看休宁凯孤身一人，便威胁着将他堵到墙角。

休宁凯只是偏过头，一言不发。因为知道反抗的话，可能反而会招到记恨。

这时候，他们身后响起一个清爽的声音。制止了霸凌的发生。  
那几个坏学生听到声音的来人，态度立刻就软了下来。欺软怕硬的人，见到崔然竣就没了胆。在级长的教育声中连连点头，落荒而逃。

崔然竣学长捡起休宁凯在地上被摔坏的黑眼镜。他从容地从校袍的口袋里抽出魔杖，细声对着它施了个还原咒。脸上带着亲切的笑容，将恢复如初的眼镜递给休宁凯，关心他有没有受伤。

休宁凯接过修好的眼镜，并表示感谢。

眼前的人，笑起来就像阳光一样温暖，照进他的世界，驱散走阴霾。

那个时候起，就喜欢上了学长。

参加了他组织社团，也想为他做点什么，想变得更亲近一些。

节日的时候，会送上自己亲手做的礼物，说不上贵重，但真的有用心去准备。

不会缺席他的魁地奇球比赛，会为他加油助威，也会担心他会在比赛中受伤。

还有脸红着向学长提出能否帮助课后补习，原本以为他不会答应的，结果对方只是淡淡地点了点头，微笑着说好。

然竣学长野心勃勃，也懂得为自己规划未来。独立又善于思考。  
更特别的是，不循规蹈矩，打破束缚的世俗条框。都让他变得这么特别。

对人也很平和亲切。虽然不少不了解他的人，觉得他应该很可怕。

因为斯莱特林黑巫师，和排斥非纯血的传言，也已经不是一两百年的事了。

“然竣哥怎么看待纯血和混血的呢？”  
有天试探性地问出这一句，又有些后悔，心想恐怕和他的关系可能到今天就为止了。

“那个啊。没关系啦。纯血也好，混血也好。”他只是自然地回答，“最重要的不是这些。”

心中一些东西被触动了。

虽然哥和我比起来，如此不同，我也知道。  
正是因为不同，才更喜欢了。

不是因为别的什么，  
斯莱特林也好，不是也好。  
是因为喜欢哥你。  
END

记不记得2很喜欢HP，采访的时候说1肯定是斯莱特林kkk 后来官方也出了分院设定，宁宁是獾院超合适啊！獾院代表的黄色，像阳光一样温暖，蜂蜜一样甜的男孩！


End file.
